Minor Insanity, Major Problems
by PrinceDusk
Summary: Cyan pony is back and ready to face Equestria in a third book. Events of the past years mixed with pressure is enough to create insanity in any soul, but what can quell that? He attends a party thrown at his own place, courtesy of Vinyl, and ends up tipsy and a bit high. Will he find out what in Equestria he has done, or will it blow up in his face. (Third in series)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the third installment of Cyan Pony's adventures in Equestria. So here we go...

* * *

"I bet she's got another party started, you should try it out, just hanging out, dancing." Twilight suggested as they walked. "Yeah it's going to be great." Cyan replied sarcastically. "Yeah just try and avoid the alcohol, you can't control yourself after that." Twilight said, recalling every book in alcoholic drinks to mind, "Not only that but it is also toxic to the stomach and liver, bony to mention the brain." Cyan added. "Yeah..." The conversation ended with an awkward silence that lasted a couple minutes. Twilight looked over at him. She looked back forward to find them at the tower, not too far bent out of shape, yet. Cyan pony opened the door to have a wave of vibrations whip his mane back, launching papers down the street. After regaining hearing for a moment, Cyan pushed his way inside through a crowd of 20 to 30 ponies. He immediately got uncomfortable. "Twilight, you sure this is a good idea?" Cyan asked, unsure of most social situations. "I don't know anymore, why don't you just flip up your hood." Twilight yelled over the deafening music. "Let's try and find Vinyl!" Cyan shouted back. The two pushed and shoved to get to the other side of the room. Vinyl was there supervising a bartender. "What'll it be sir?" The bartender in training asked, Vinyl winked at him. "Uh, surprise me with something non-alcoholic." Cyan replied. Vinyl walked up and shoved a small pill down his throat. "Don't question it, it'll help, trust me." Vinyl said and turned to the bartender and whispered, "Give him something with alcohol." "Ok sir I'll get right on it!" The bartender replied, turning back over to him. "What'd you tell him?" Twilight asked Vinyl out if range of Cyan's very limited hearing at the moment. "Oh I'm just giving the guy some alcohol, he needs to loosen up." Vinyl replied. "Are kidding! You see how dangerous he is without alcohol! How will he act now!" Twilight was scared just by imagining. "Don't worry, he can't beat everypony up and not get hurt." Vinyl reasoned. "He has the Laserblade in the basement..." Twilight informed. "I think we have a problem then... If he gets violent, were all dead. I'd better not let him drink that." Vinyl hurried over to Cyan who just finished his drink. Cyan pony began rubbing his eyes, "Guys I think I need my glasses again, I can't see." Cyan pony stood to walk and stumbled a bit. "Alrigh' Vinyl what ya' done to meh." Cyan leaned abut more to his right for balance. "I might have given you a bit too much alcohol." Vinyl said expecting to get scolded. "Oh I need some more o' tha' stuffs." Cyan pony walked over and came back with a bottle. "What ish Vra- uh Vood- uh I tink it's Vodka, yeah wat thish stuff do?" Cyan pony asked in broken Equestrian. "That is Vodka and it has an awful lot of alcohol in it, maybe you should hand it over." Twilight asked, but Cyan pony ripped off the lid and began drinking by the time she got to the word 'Alcohol'. "Don't worry he'll pass out in an hour or so." Vinyl explained. "I'm just scared of what he can do in an hour." Twilight replied. Minutes later, Cyan pony had disappeared and Twilight along with Vinyl were searching madly for him.

After he drank half the bottle he pulled it down. Something clicked in his head and was sober, a little drunk, but sober. However he suddenly got a quick obsession to go to the basement and start a little project. He arrived in the basement and scanned for his hazmat suit. After finding it he proceeded to put it on over everything. He pulled out his wrench and blow torch and began creating a little reactor, a nuclear reactor. After he prepared it for deuterium he grabbed a case off the wall. He first surrounded the reactor in electromagnets. After opening the case he pulled out a rod if deuterium. He placed carefully into the reactor. After doing so he put the electromegnetically charged electromagnets on the sides of it forming a tube. After he set up the assortment of cables that dangled from the ceiling there were five giant panels on the wall, each reading a digital answer. Cyan got behind his steel shielded area and flipped the switch. A loud humming began to shake the tower, Twilight and Vinyl had given up their search a couple hours earlier, not finding him anywhere. The floor was getting increasingly warm, and started to shake. Then it stopped, the floor cooled. Cyan walked out from the basement and went over to Twilight and Vinyl. He was covered in black ash and had a couple cuts, he was still wearing his goggles, but had taken off the hazmat suit. "Where were you!" Twilight yelled at him. "Hey wWaaa doing something you know!" He replied, the alcohol was obviously still a bit in control. "What exactly were you doing!" Twilight asked. "We'll I was... I, uh..." He started to sway, "I was building a..." He crashed. The music paused between songs, and everypony looked around to see him being taken out the door by Twilight and Vinyl. The music resumed and they put it off to the backs of their heads. "You think you can take care of him?" Vinyl asked as they arrived. "Yeah I'll be good." Twilight levitated him up to her room and lay him on the bed. After that she went down to do some reading. Spike came down about an hour or two later, "Hey Twilight, that pony upstairs is asking for you." Spike told her as she stood. "What? Oh you mean Cyan? Yeah I'll get up there." Twilight started up the stairs. At the top she looked over the room to see Cyan pony laying sideways on her bed. "'Ello pretty pony..."

The next morning Cyan woke next to Twilight who was curled up next to him. He got up slowly, hoping with all his heart that nothing 'happened' and then he had a horrible need to puke. He got up and went to the nearest bathroom and let loose. He walked back into the original room he was in. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself surveying Twilight's bedroom. He shook his head as another wave of his headache hit. He ached all over as if he'd been running all night. He trudged to the door to go back home. After opening the front, the wind opened his eyes, and proceeded to blow up the steps. Twilight awoke and bolted downstairs to find him standing there looking out. She put his cloak on him and walked up beside him. "What happened last night?" He asked rubbing his head. "Oh so you don't remember anything? Well for starters you had some pill Vinyl gave you, then a boatload of alcohol that Vinyl put in your drink. After that you disappeared for an hour or so and we found you cut up and burned by sonething high-energy, almost radioactive." Twilight came up close to him, "And then..." She explained the most recent events. "Nooooo. Bucking hell, your kidding! Ah nooo..." Cyan fell to the floor, he lay there looking a bit more depressed than usual. "Well are you bucking satisfied..." He asked looking at the floor. "Not if you aren't! I guess we'll have to fix that." Twilight tackled him back into the house. "Twilight what are you..." Cyan was cut off. The door shut...

* * *

Im going to go and sit in the corner and cry now.


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE: These stories were not copied by CyanideCyan! He has full rights to continue these stories! He will be re-uploading the stories for the sake of understanding. This notice will be posted on every story's end as a NOTICE, not an authors note! I've been on hiatus for a week. And I will be forever... So I've given all rights, ideas, and permissions to my Friend. Brohoof, for it will be your last...**


End file.
